wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelly Yanes
|hometown = Warsaw, Poland Alabama, America|nationality = American Polish |occupation = Actress |user = Jessie1010 |years active = 2010-present |fan group = Shellyfish |affiliations = Wiki Channel |wiki channel shows = Luke & Lauren |wiki channel movies = East Meets West |wiki channel roles = Lauren Connor in Luke & Lauren Ally Grant in East Meets West |chatter username = ShellyYanes}}Shelia "Shelly" Rose-Marie Yanes (born June 3, 1997) is an American-Polish actress. Yanes was born in Poland and then later moved to America, later pursuing acting. She currently stars on Wiki Channel's original series, Luke & Lauren. Early Life Shelly Yanes was born in Warsaw, Poland. When she was 4 years old, her parents divorced and her father moved to America. Shelly and her sister stayed with her mother in Poland, seeing her father a few times a month. When she was 6 years old, she began doing shows at the community theatre, which made her love acting so much. Soon when she turned 8, she, her sister, and her mother moved to Alabama, America where she lived for 5 years. Her mother owned a theatre which is where Shelly mostly grew up. But, since her mother owned the theatre, she never was given lead roles. When she was 13, her father got a job in L.A., and after a lot of begging, Shelly flew out to L.A. to live with him and that is where she began her acting career. Career 2010-2012: Start of a career Shelly first moved to L.A. and lived with her father in 2010. She auditioned for various roles and was turned down very often. Finally, in 2011, she got a role in the Disney film, Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups, playing a small speaking role. She then continued playing in dog-themed movies with Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3, playing another small speaking role, but bigger than her last movie role. '2013- present: ''Luke & Lauren and more' In January 2013, Yanes landed the role of Lauren in Wiki Channel's pilot, Luke & Lauren. The show was soon picked up and Yanes could not be more happy! She currently is one of Wiki Channel's biggest stars. Yanes has also guest starred on "Miss Good Girl" in mid 2014. In May 2014, a big announcement was made involving Yanes. The cast of Wiki Channel's first ever big musical movie, ''East Meets West, was announced with Shelly Yanes playing the lead role of Allie Grant, a smart and congenial cheerleader. In making the announcement, Jessie1010, the producer of the film and Wiki Channel's president of original movies, said, "The actors we have chosen for this film all make an unbelievable and diverse group of exceptional triple threats. The cast works so well together and they create the perfect ensemble. We made sure to look for everything when we cast - who could sing, dance, act, and work well with others. Anything less was unacceptable and that's exactly what makes this cast great." The film began production in April 2014, filming May 2014 and finished completely in June 2014. About the movie Yanes said, "This is one of the best projects I ever worked on, it was so fun and I love the cast so much! We definitely became a family and I'm so proud of what we accomplished." East Meets West began promotion on Wiki Channel in July 2014, to be released in fall. East Meets West premiered on September 26, 2014 to 8.5 million viewers, a huge success for Wiki Channel. About the success of the movie, a Wiki Channel manager, Jessie1010, said, "This movie was something so different for our channel and ultimately was a huge success. You definitely will be seeing more not only from this movie but from our talented ensemble of actors." In 2014, she released a single through Wiki Channel Music Group titled "All About You" that was featured in a 2 episode special of "Luke & Lauren". Personal Life Yanes currently resides in Los Angeles with her father. She very often visits her mother and sister and loves to come back to the theatre. After Luke & Lauren finishes filming the first season, she plans to spend the hiatus in Alabama with her mother and sister. Category:Female Actors Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors